DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. In October 2000, Indiana University was awarded a K-30 grant which helped fund the development and implementation of a university-wide Clinical Investigator Training Enhancement (CITE) Program. In just 3 years, the CITE Program has been remarkably successful, leading to: a new 30-credit Master of Science in Clinical Research degree; three new graduate courses; a structured mentoring program with a formal Advisory Committee for each trainee and explicit benchmarks; recruitment of 40 research fellows and junior faculty from over 20 disciplines who devote 50-70% of their time to the CITE program for an average of 2-3 years; a diverse program with 48% women and 10% underrepresented minority trainees; a 77% increase in the number of clinical researchers appointed as faculty in the university Graduate School; 27 faculty scientists serving as primary mentors for our CITE trainees and 38 serving on CITE Advisory Committees; submission of 24 new patient-oriented research career award applications (18 K-23, 6 other), of which 12 are already funded; and substantial productivity by CITE trainees as measured by papers, grants, and honors. Renewed funding is important not only to sustain the momentum of the young and still-evolving CITE program but also to support a number of important new initiatives that include: 1. Developing a Certificate in Clinical Research as a companion to the M.S. degree; 2. Enhancing recruitment of postdoctoral trainees from 7 disciplines (surgery, psychology, pharmacy, nutrition, dentistry, nursing, physical therapy); 3. Facilitating interdisciplinary training through a new Multidisciplinary Research Training Task Force; 4. Creating, implementing and evaluating at least 3 new specialty electives for the M.S. degree; 5. Recruiting and training additional faculty mentors (especially from new disciplines); 6. Supporting career development through a K-23 support group and assistance in K-24 applications; 7. Partnering with faculty at Purdue and Indiana University campuses at Lafayette and Bloomington. These 7 new initiatives coupled with furthering the maturation of programs still in development will continue the acceleration in clinical research training and funding that has been fueled by our K-30 award. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) School of Medicine, Indiana University Indianapolis, Indiana Regenstrief Institute Indianapolis, Indiana KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. Fist Name Kroenke, Kurt Doebbeling, Bradley Denne, Scott Hui, Siu Peacock, Munro Austin, Joan Downs, Stephen M. Fife, Rose Inui, Thomas S. McDonald, Clement J. Disclosure Permission Statement. PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization Professor of Medicine Prof of Medicine, Director VA HSR&D Professor of Pediatrics Professor of Medicine (Biostatistics) Prof of Medicine; Director, GCRC information in the format shown below. Role on Project Program Director Program Associate Director Executive Committee Executive Committee Executive Committee Distinguished Prof of Nursing and Center Director Advisory Committee Assoc Prof of Pediatrics (Health Services Res.) Advisory Committee Professor of Medicine (Rheumatology) Advisory Commitee Prof of Medicine; President, Regenstrief Institute Advisory Committee Distinguished Professor of Medicine (Informatics) Advisory Committee Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. [] Yes [] No Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout Form Page 2 the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. Principal Investigator/Program KEY PERSONNEL CONTINUED Name Meslin, Eric Pescovitz, Ora H. Zero, Domenick Callahan, Christopher Clark Jr., Charles Clark, Daniel Conneally, P. Michael Crabb, David Croop, James Dube, Michael Econs, Michael J. Einhorn, Lawrence Fife, Kenneth Flockhart, David Fortenberry, J. Dennis Foroud, Tatiana Frankel, Richard Hendrie, Hugh Hutchins, Gary Imperiale, Thomas Katz, Barry Lemons, James A. Loehrer Sr., Patrick J. Lumeng, Lawrence McHorney, Colleen McDougle, Christopher J. Miller, Douglas K. Moe, Sharon M. Murray, Michael Overhage, J. Marc Orr, Donald Pratt, J. Howard Shankar, Anantha Spinola, Stanley Stookey, George K. Tierney, William M. Twigg, Homer Wilkes, David PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 05/01) Director (Last, First, Middle): Kroenke, Kurt Organization Role on Project Professor of Medicine (Bioethics) Advisory Committee Prof of Peds, Associate Dean for Research Advisory Committee Prof of Dentistry; Director, Oral Health Res Institute Advisory Committee Associate Professor of Medicine (Geriatrics) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine & Pharmacology Research Mentor Assistant Professor of Medicine (Sociology) Research Mentor Distinguished Professor of Medicine Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Gastroenterology) Research Mentor Associate Professor (Pediatric Hem/Onc) Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine (Infectious Disease) Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine Research Mentor Distinguished Professor of Medicine (Oncology) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Microbiology) Research Mentor Prof of Med (Clinical Pharmacology) Research Mentor Professor of Pediatrics (Adolescent medicine) Research Mentor Assoc Prof of Med and Molecular Genetics Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Qualitative Res/Sociol) Research Mentor Professor of Psychiatry Research Mentor Professor of Radiology Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine Research Mentor Professor of Biostatistics Research Mentor Professor of Pediatrics (NeonataI-Perinatal) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Hematology/Oncology) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Gastroenterology/Hepatology) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (HSR/Psychometerics) Research Mentor Professor of Psychiatry (Pediatrics) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Geriatrics) Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine (Nephrology) Research Mentor Professor of Pharmacy Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine (Medical Informatics) Research Mentor Professor of Pediatrics (Adolescent Medicine) Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Fndocrinology0 Research Mentor Professor of Psychiatry Research Mentor Jacobs Professor of Infectious Disease Research Mentor Distinguished Professor of Preventative Dentistry Research Mentor Professor of Medicine (Medical Informatics) Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine (Pulmonary) Research Mentor Associate Professor of Medicine (Pulmonary) Research Mentor Continuation Format Page 3 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Kroenke, Kurt The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT